Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a serial driver, and more specifically, relate to a differential serial driver in a small microcontroller.
Microcontrollers are processing chips that may include wide varieties of features, including timing circuits, data processing circuits, and memory circuits. However, as the functionality of the microcontroller has increased, a size of the microcontroller has also necessarily increased to accommodate the additional functionality.
Moreover, microcontrollers located in confined spaces may require a high degree of functionality, but are, at the same time, limited by the space in which the microcontroller is confined. Further, microcontrollers that are small enough to fit within a particular confined space may encounter interference in a serial data line when the microcontroller includes only a serial data transmission line and does not include a differential serial data line.